bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Keanu Reeves
Base Keanu Reeves Description: "Keanu Reeves has joined the battle, so wake the f**k up, monkeys...we've got bloons to burn!" Keanu Reeves joins the battle against the bloons as a Special Agent. His base version behaves much like a Wall of Fire Wizard Monkey, except the craters of fire are far more powerful, having infinite popping power and instantly killing any bloon, even purple bloons, camo bloons, and MOAB-class bloons without the need of support. In fact, absolutely nothing can get past these Walls of Fire! Furthermore, they instantly refresh. His range is also bigger, being equivalent to that of a 0-0 Super Monkey in BTD5. He also deploys these Walls of Fire as fast as the attack speed of the 0-0 Super Monkey in BTD5. Because of these features, he costs 15,000 Monkey Money to purchase. Pro Version Description: "Pro Version unlocked! It's a good thing Keanu Reeves likes the monkeys and hates the bloons. In fact, he thinks that the monkeys are breathtaking! Keanu's kind encouragement enables the monkeys to attack faster and stronger, but only for a limited time." To obtain Keanu Reeves Pro, you must place down 10 of Keanu Reeves. Once you've done that, Keanu Reeves Pro becomes available to you permanently. He behaves much like his base version, except his range is now the entire map, and his Walls of Fire now last much longer (lasting for 50 seconds instead of the usual 5. Much like his base version, absolutely nothing can get past his Walls of Fire.) With these features, Keanu now costs 75,000 Monkey Money to purchase. Now let's get into his ability: You're Breathtaking!: With this ability, Keanu Reeves gives all monkeys on the map +100% attack speed, and their attacks instantly kill any bloon. And for even more overkill, it also increases the range of all the monkeys on the map to the entire map. (You will even hear him say "You're Breathtaking!" when you activate this ability.) This only lasts for 60 seconds, though. Cooldown: 75 seconds Epic Version Description: "This isn't good for the bloons, but it's good for the monkeys...because Keanu Reeves has revealed his true godly form! It's breathtakingly powerful!" Introducing Keanu Reeves Epic! When Pro just isn't overkill enough...anyways, much like Keanu Reeves Pro, his range is the whole map. As for attacks, he places a permanent Wall of Fire that absolutely no bloon can get past at the entrance of the track (if the track has only one entrance). If the track has multiple entrances, he will place down one Wall of Fire per entrance (for example, if the track has 4 entrances, there will be a total of 4 Walls of Fire, one at each of the 4 entrances.) Oh, and his "You're Breathtaking!" ability becomes permanent (though it still has the same cooldown time). Further uses of the ability after it's used once will only increase the attack speed of the monkeys even further. The cost for this breathtaking god: 300,000 Monkey Money. To get him, you'll need to place down 5 Keanu Reeves Pros. Unfortunately, you can only place down one of Keanu Reeves Epic every game, but that really doesn't matter, considering how breathtakingly powerful he is. Trivia It's an obvious reference to Keanu Reeves himself. The description quote for Base Keanu Reeves refers to a memetic quote in Cyberpunk 2077 uttered by Keanu Reeves himself: "Wake the f**k up Samurai...we've got a city to burn." The ability name, "You're Breathtaking!", obviously refers to the Keanu Reeves phrase of the same name. Also, he's unkillable in his base, Pro, and Epic versions, regardless of what attacks hit him, meaning that all attacks do 0 damage to him. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:References Category:Special Agents Category:Memes Category:Joke Agents